Nawa-shi
by pixiescribbles
Summary: A mini-series of Mamoru and Usagi's bedroom adventures. Born out of chapter/day 2 of Mamoru Chiba week. Rated M for adult themes.
1. Part of Him

_Day 2 for Mamoru Chiba week! **This short story IS rated M!** _

_Content warnings : Choking. _

_Shout out to Diana the Great for Beta-reading my first ever smut! Go check out her Facebook page to see her cosplay your favourite Senshi's! _

* * *

He remembered everything. The way he obeyed Queen Metalia, the way Queen Beryl came on to him every night, trying to seduce him. How his hands had felt around Sailor Moon's throat while he tried to strangle her and how aroused he became watching her pretty pleading face beg him for mercy. He might not possess the dark powers provided by Metalia anymore, but Dark Endymion had become a small part of him. And that part still desperately wanted to wrap his hand around her petite throat and watch her pleading face scrunch up.

Mamoru stretched when he entered his apartment after a long day at work. There wasn't much work to do since it was summer and a lot of the company's clients were on holiday. But he had this weird dream where Dark Endymion had taken over and wrapped his big hands around Usagi's throat and while he could have easily stopped and regained control of his own body, he didn't. He enjoyed the view. It stirred something up inside him, feelings he never felt before and didn't know how to name. One feeling he did know how to identify was his hardening dick prodding against his pants. He couldn't stop thinking of his dream all day, and seeing Usagi cooking in the kitchen sent a rush of blood down there. He had to do something to end this pleasurable misery he'd been in all day. He greeted her by pressing his chest up against her back, making sure she could feel the bulge in his pants rubbing against her bum.

"Hmm, Mamo-Chan. Why do you always do this when dinner is about to be served?" Usagi, already breathless, complained. She tried to continue cooking but Mamoru clasped both of her wrists in his hands pinning her between him and the counter.

"Dinner won't be served in the kitchen today, U-sa-ko." Mamoru breathed in her ear. He started sucking on her lobe, her weak spot. She was trying her best to stay up right. And he relished in the feeling of her weakness.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Usagi murmured in between moans.

"You want that? Too bad we're not going to the bedroom, today." A mischievous grin spread across his face. Usagi looked back and saw something fairly familiar brimming in his eyes. The way he looked at her, those eyes, that smile, was the same as when he was Dark Endymion but this time his eyes remained his usual deep blue. A chill ran down her back, a nervous one as she wasn't sure what he was going to do this time. Mamoru pulled her back and led her towards his study, her back still pressed against his chest and let her go when they entered.

Usagi was already seated on his little office sofa when the door audibly fell into its lock. He then looked over at Usagi, who had a hint of worry on her face. That is what he wanted to see. The worry, the pleading, her face drawing lines which were only there that one time, when he almost chocked her to death. He felt his dick prodding against his trousers and walked over to Usagi. Leaning over her and breathing down her neck, he whispered in her ear

"Don't be scared, I wont bite you. At least not hard."

And crashed his lips to hers. Roughly forcing her mouth to open with his tongue. And she complied, he slid his tongue inside her mouth. Usagi was to busy with keeping pace with Mamoru to notice that he had already disrobed her from her zip up dress and had her cuffed to the radiator behind the sofa. He moment he cuffed her second hand he pulled away from her, admiring her physique.

"Ma.. Mamo-Chan.. you have that look in your eyes again." Usagi said with a little worry as possible. Her poor effort didn't work. She could already see a wet spot on his pants from all the pre-cum. His mischievous smile only grew wider. He made his way over to her and started sucking her supple flesh right above her bra cup. He could see her hardening nipples through the thin lace and released one of her breasts from the cup, attaching his mouth around the nipple, while massaging the other. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, to draw him closer, to hold him but was restrained by the cuffs. It felt torturous to her and he relished in every moment. He then pulled away and clicked his tongue in mock disapproval at her disheveled sight. He slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, making sure she was watching his every move. He unzipped his pants and let them fall to the ground and he swore he saw her lick her lips. He made his way over and started stroking her collarbone, all the way up her petite neck, kissing her there and driving her even more wild than she already was. With his free hand he lowered his boxers and his dick sprang free, against the inside of her thigh. Out of reflex Usagi tried to reach for it but again found the restraints of the cuffs. She let out a frustrated grunt and Mamoru saw his opportunity. He slid down, disrobed her lace underwear, spread her legs and buried his head between her thighs, licking the arousal from her folds, his tongue slithering between them, finding her entrance and entering it as deeply as his tongue could reach. When he heard a satisfactory moan escape Usagi's lips he pulled himself back, and moved her ass to the edge of the sofa, stretching her arms all the way out. Her face pleaded with him to remove the cuffs. This is what he wanted, control, a pleading face, a moment to wrap his hands around her neck. Mamoru positioned himself in front of Usagi and thrust his hard dick into her entrance. The action was rewarded with a scream and Usagi's distorted expression. He went to wipe away the loose strands of hair from her face and started pumping himself into her. Before he knew it, one hand was already around her neck, slightly squeezing, letting her know that he was in control. Usagi rolled her hips back and forth, trying to find the right friction to stimulate her clit, but Mamoru wasn't complying to that. His other hand joined around her neck as leaned forward to bite her lip.

When he looked at her, he saw that same worried look on her face as when Queen Beryl has revived him and he almost killed her. It made him chuckle.

"Mamo-chan..?"

"Today, it's Endymion. Doesn't this bring back memories, Serenity?"


	2. Kinbaku-bi

A muffled scream which sounded like his name escaped her mouth. He stopped what he was doing, and took a step back to admire his creation. There she was, hanging from the ceiling in his playspace, tangled within linen ropes and his perfected kinbaku. The gag in her mouth prevented her from properly screaming his name, and he enjoyed every minute of it. He never thought Usagi would be the submissive one in their kinks. But there he was, the dom. And he had complete control over her. Mamoru lightly traced the inside of her thighs returning to his place between her legs, knowing this would drive her crazy. Gently but slowly, his fingers made way towards her folds. Only to retrace his fingers back down from whence they came. The moaning sound coming from Usagi brought a self-satisfied smirk to his face. He hadn't touched her folds yet, but he could see the shimmering slick fluids cover them. He went to crouch down on his knees and started giving her soft kissed on the inside of her leg. She hated the way he loved to edge her, and he loved the way she hated it. Her arousal was dripping once he came close to her folds, leaving small spots on his pants. Her big blue eyes were watching him in anticipation, but all he could look at was the slick arousal inviting him to give in and end her torture. He licked his lips and shot his eyes upwards, to meet hers. That helpless look in her eyes, mixed with the darkening excitement of his acts aroused him to the point he couldn't suppress his hardening dick any longer. He stood up, tortuously slow opening his buckle and opening his pants, to drop them to the floor along with his boxers. Revealing Usagi the evidence of how aroused she made him. He traced the head along her folds, hard enough to get covered by her arousal, soft enough not to part her folds. She struggled to stay still but couldn't contain it anymore, she tried to mover her hips so his head could brush her swollen clit, but was constricted by the linen.

"Princess, you should know by now, moving is pointless. I have complete control. Over you, over this situation, over the way I decide to relieve you from your need." Mamoru whispered softly in her ear, his hot breath caressing her neck hardening her nipples even more.

"All you need to do, is, sit, still, and, let me, do, my, work." He added as he sucked her earlobe in between the words. Then, as if he realized something, a malicious chuckle left his throat.

"I almost forgot, all you can do **_is_** sit still." He walked down past her body, pausing at her chest. Bowing back down to inspect her hardened nipples. He blew over them making them peak more. Satisfied at the reaction, he latched his mouth onto one of her breast. Biting her nipple and circling his tongue around it aggressively, sucking the supple flesh. Making sure he'd leave his mark there. While one hand squeezed and played with her other breast, his other hand made circular motions with his fingers down her stomach, towards the wetness of her folds. He skillfully avoided her swollen clit, stretching her need to the limit. He knew she'd need a relieve from her need soon, but now was not the moment, yet. After one more bite, he decided it was time. He kneeled between her legs, holding his hard dick in one hand as he hooked his finger between the linen and her skin closest to her folds. With his tongue he licked at the arousal on her folds, slowly gathering them all on his tongue, savoring her flavor as he stroked the skin from his dick up and down. The little control he had was gone when he heard Usagi's satisfied moan. There was no holding back for him now as he attacked her folds with his mouth. His tongue sliding between the folds, finding her entrance, and with the position she was hanging in, he had complete access to it. Pushing his tongue in there, swirling and stroking against her walls. He could feel her clench around him. He made his way up to the swollen clit, and lightly brushed his lips over it. Another attempt to screaming his name, the exact reaction he wanted. He pumped his hand harder up and down as he finally started sucking her red swollen clit. Time has taught him that edging her was the only way to make her orgasm all over him. And he found that extremely sexy. So he sucked and bit and licked her clit till her legs started shaking violently beside his head and he had her orgasm dripping off his chest. It was time to finish the act. He stood up, a proud look on his smug face, still pumping his hand up and down his dick. He rubbed the head quickly over her clit before thrusting himself in her. The room filled with her muffled moans, his grunts and the sound of wet skin violently slapping against each other.


End file.
